


Galactic Fantastic Sonic Screwdriver Wars

by Arken_Stone1



Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: The Author Regrets Nothing, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: A long, long time ago in a fantastic, absolutely fantastic galaxy...





	Galactic Fantastic Sonic Screwdriver Wars

Galactic Fantastic Sonic Screwdriver Wars

A long, long time ago in a fantastic, absolutely fantastic galaxy...  
After leaving the brilliant planet Gallifrey, a group of Quantum Shades flies toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into a space-faring, space Tower of London.  
Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by The Master, an incredible Time Lord capable of buggery and even DNA Trafficking.  
Terrified, a typical human known as Rose Tyler flees the Empire, with her protector, Doctor Just the Doctor.  
They head for London on the planet Earth. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. Just the Doctor uses his fantastic sonic screwdriver to defend Rose. Just the Doctor and Human Rose decide it's time to leave Earth and steal a Tardis to shoot their way out.  
They encounter a tribe of Daleks. Just the Doctor is attacked and the human is captured by the Daleks and taken back to London.  
Just the Doctor must fight to save Human Rose but when he accidentally unearths an ancient can of pears, the entire future of the fantastic, brilliant galaxy is at stake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get when I have writer's block and use a plot generator to help me come up with an idea. Oi!


End file.
